


A Series Of Out of Character and Inexplicable Events

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abused Harry, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Good Draco, Good Dudley, He's fucked up a couple times but haven't even we all, Hogwarts Fifth Year, I don't even like men but I love this man, I draw the line at Daddy, I fucking love Hagrid, I hate myself, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Neville is baby, Severitus, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black the Notorious Gay Dad, Slow Burn, Sweet boy, also Remus is now Uncle Moony, and a lung, and i hate umbridge more than i hate myself, and now the tories are gonna fuck it right up, and petunia, and three virgin sacrifices, and your house, but like NHS cuts, donate to good causes, except any future romantic and/or sexual partners, fuck vernon tho, fuckin love im i do, genderbent drarry, good narcissa, honestly therapy should be available for everyone if they want it, i don't know what this is, i hate them more than i hate voldemort, it's okay I'm getting therapy, my baby, or even umbridge, redeemed dudly, save the bloody planet, spare any change you can to homeless people, to everyone, very self indulgent, we don't snog our uncles in this house, we getting political, we'll have american style health care where treatment will cost your first born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's fifth year, Harry and Draco are girls because lesbians, and this is basically a fix it fic for me.Severus is tasked with teaching Harry occlumency, and he finds more than he bargained for. Will this lead to the father figure Harry needs? Or will it only add fuel to the insults and taunts.- Currently on Hiatus as I work out how to write something which isn't complete shite and I attempt to gain creative ideas -
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	1. The Smile (of Doom)

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be graphic child abuse, possibly sex, at least sex jokes, swearing and probably other things. I'll put warnings on the chapters with graphic violence.

It was a rainy morning, cloudy enough that candles had to be lit in all the occupied rooms in the castle. However, the weather didn't reflect on the mood of one Harry James Potter. 

The circular dormitories' only occupants were a snoring ginger boy, having gone straight back to sleep after a hearty breakfast, and a jumper clad witch, clutching a letter which read;

' Dear Prongslet, 

How are you? Fairing well with that old bat Umbridge? The papers say she passed some legislation against werewolves a while ago, hence Moony's lack of (legal) work. I hate her already, personally. 

Professor Mcgonagall has informed me of your impressive amount of detentions (Moony is impressed too, he just likes to pretend to be well-behaved) with Umbridge. I hope they aren't too awful, Harry. Mcgonagall has also told me just how you came by them. I cackled, Moony had tears in his eyes as he laughed, as well. '

Harry smiled to herself. She remembered how she got those detentions very well. 

// 

"Hem, hem, Miss Potter?" 

Harry didn't have to lift her eyes from the textbook because she wasn't even pretending to read it. 

"Hem, hem, Professor?" 

Ron covered his mouth with his hand and elbowed his friend. 

"Yes, ma'am," Umbridge corrected, looking rather like she'd swallowed a flobberworm, more so than usual, anyhow. 

"Oh," Harry couldn't resist a perfect opportunity for further insolence, "there's no need to call me ma'am, professor." 

Umbridge looked rather like Uncle Vernon then, and Harry couldn't help but feel ever so slightly afraid. 

//

Turning back to the letter, Harry continued to read, smile still firmly in place. 

' It sounded beautiful, majestic, graceful and breathtaking. You'll have to give me a rendition of it with Ronald when you come home for Christmas Hols. 

Speaking of Christmas, Moony and I have already brought your presents, my dear. I fear I might be more excited than you'll be. 

Arthur has asked me to ask you what the precise purpose of a 'rubber duck' (I'm not entirely sure I heard him correctly) is. Apparently it's a muggle object. Whatever for I have no clue. He says he would've sent you a howler but didn't want to embrass you in the great hall. 

I miss you so very much, Harry dear. I cannot wait until Christmas break, I'll come meet you at the station in my disguise, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. 

Yours, S '

Face split in a massive grin, Harry carefully folded the letter and slipped it into her trunk for safekeeping. She lay down and closed her eyes, content to nap her free period away just as Ron was before Neville Longbottom came flying into the room. 

"Nev? Nev, what's up?" Harry asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Professor Snape, he- he smiled at Professor Sprout!"

(heE heE)

Harry blinked, processing this world changing information. Finally, she asked, "What did it look like?"

"Huh?" Neville moved to sit beside his friend, on her bed.

"His smile, like was it a toothy grin or...?"

"No, no. Just a small smile, no teeth. It was proper though, not like a smirk," Neville sounded just as bewildered as Harry felt. 

"What was Snape even doing with Professor Sprout, anyway?" Harry spoke up after a few moments, trying desperately not to imagine anything romantic or, Merlin forbid, sexual going on between her grumpy potions professor and sweet herbology professor. 

Neville explained how Professor Sprout grew many potion ingredients, and went on about herbology for the rest of their free period. 

That evening, back in the candle-lit circular room, after detention with Umbridge, Harry decided to start on her replies. As she knew Dudley would be waiting behind the football pitch at Smeltings tomorrow for Hedwig, she decided to answer him first. 

' Big D, (although you'll forever be Ickle Duddykins to me)

I'm not going to tell you it's alright, because it's not, but I am going to forgive you. I can see why you thought there was nothing wrong with the situation at the Dursley's. I did expect you to realise a little bit earlier though, don't they teach you about that sort of stuff at Smeltings? Hermione said that muggles have to take some lessons on this and other issues, like drinking and driving, by law now. 

Hedwig misses you (apparently her love can be brought with owl treats), I'll admit that I'm a little jealous. '

After signing and sealing her reply, Harry tucked it away in her top drawer for tomorrow and reluctantly pulled out the equipment necessary (a whole lot more parchment and ink) to start on her dreaded potions homework.


	2. Defence Against Pink Toads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My best attempt at jokes in the Gryfifndor common room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and shit, i'm sorry

"Hypothetically speaking-"

"A completely theoretical situation-"

"Where Voldemort ain't back," continued Fred, flopping down onto the sofa beside Harry.

"We still need to learn to defend ourselves-" George said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"From the likes of Umbridge!"

"They should call it Defence Against Pink Toads," Ron commented around a mouthful of bacon butty. 

Harry snorted. "We should petition Dumbledore to rename it."

"Imagine," Fred chuckled, "the Headmaster bringing that up in a staff meeting." 

"He'd probably do it and all," Ron said after swallowing down the last of his snack.

"Did you see the look on Snape's face during the welcome feast? I almost expected him to go 'fifty points from slytherin' or something," Harry mused, straightening out her glasses from when they fell during a laughing fit. 

"She was in Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, looked her up, it makes sense seeing how ambitious she is."

"Did you hear Mcgonagall having a right go at her just outside the great hall?" George whispered conspiratorially, as if their head of house was hiding behind one of the tapestries listening. 

"Yeah," Ron whispered back, "she sounded really pissed off as well."

Harry, for the first time in a while, felt thankful to the Dursley's and their less than adequate care, as her jumper's sleeves fell past her hands even though she'd brought it at the end of third year. 

A yawn interrupted any further whisperings. "Sorry, I'm tired. See you lot tomorrow."

"Ah, it's a Hogsmeade weekend!" Exclaimed George.

"Would you little ones like an escort?" 

"Nah, I've got a date with Lav." Ron smiled smugly, leaning back on the sofa.

Harry sent him a pointed look. "Hermione and I could do with one, cheer her up and that."

Ron had the grace to look at least a bit guilty.

Fred and George both gave Harry looks that said they wanted the tea tomorrow as they bid her goodnight.


	3. Divination and Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Harry's detentions with Umbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the blood quill is canon ? anyway, if you're confused just google 'umbridge' and 'blood quill'. It basically writes in the user's blood and carves the words into whichever hand they aren't by writing with. It's illegal as well.

It was monday - monday morning - and Harry's first lesson? Divination.

Harry grudgingly decided that while smashing all the crystal balls in the room would be immensely satisfying, it really wouldn't help her reputation.

' Harry Potter, delusional student claims He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned has violent breakdown '

The Daily Prophet didn't need any help there, they'd already convinced half the school and two of her dorm mates that she was either lying or crazy.

"I'm sure Seamus and Dean will come around soon, mate." Ron, apparently, had recently gained the ability read minds. "Like I did last year."

Harry hummed but didn't look at or reply to him. She didn't particularly want to remember the falling out with Ron last year, or anything from last year for that matter. While she was still angry about it, Harry was also scared, scared at how easily people could and would change their minds about her. Hell, even Malfoy was acting different, no insults, no sneers, no nothing. 

At least Snape was consistant in his hatred. Harry actually couldn't wait for potions. It might not be fun but it wouldn't be boring, and it would be familiar. 

Across the dimly light classroom, Blaise leaned closer to his fellow Slytherin. "Not very subtle, Draco, even Potter must have noticed something by now."

Draco wrenched her eyes off Harry to give him a sideways glance and a frown.

"Have you tried approaching Potter and actually having a conversation, perhaps?" Pansy suggested with a smirk.

"I already have to interact with Potter enough in Potions."

"You like it! Oh, don't give me that look, Draco." Blaise pouted. "It's for our own good as well."

Draco, logically, knew he was right. Once the wizarding world realised that Voldemort was indeed back, Potter would regain her Saint status. Voldemort's supporters would be out for them as they were 'blood traitors', and the light side would distrust them for their parent's connections with the Dark Lord. Being on Harry Potter's good side would be vital. That didn't mean Draco had to like it, Harry didn't seem as irritating anymore but it was still unfamiliar territory to Draco.

The subject was dropped before Draco snapped at one or both of them, and Blaise gushed about Neville for the next hour.

Harry took her usual seat in Umbridge's detentions with an air of mischief about her. 

"You must really enjoy my company, Professor, these detentions are almost daily now." Harry smiled up at Umbridge, as she picked up the blood quill already laid out.

"Be quiet," Umbridge all but shrieked, "and hurry up, I don't have all day."

She reminded Harry awfully of aunt Petunia at that moment, and that effectively eradicated any fruther mischeif. With gritted teeth, Harry spent what felt like hours writing lines in her own blood. The words 'I must not tell lies' carved into her left hand, the pain flaring up again. 

Once the hour was up, Harry trudged back through the castle, resolutely ignoring everyone and everything. Having plastered her best bored expression on her face, she reluctantly entered the Gryffindor common room. 

Neville was sat next to Ron on the sofa directly in front of the fireplace. Letting her bag slip off her shoulder and onto the floor, Harry walked over to the sofa and dropped onto the end, groaning.

"You alright, Harry?" Ron asked, grinning, "Toad Face's detentions that bad, huh?"

Harry nodded. "Worse than Snape's. Don't think I can take another one."

It wasn't lying, it just wasn't telling. Harry squashed the urge to cradle her now throbbing hand to her body. 

Thank Merlin for Mrs Weasley and her jumpers, Harry thought, curling in on herself. Everything felt so heavy, her eyes closed just for a second...


	4. Trouble Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's vision about Arthur Weasley.

Thud.

Harry jolted awake, an apology on her lips and an arm pressed defensively over her ribs.

Suddenly, freckled hands grabbed her shoulders but a gentle voice spoke before she started to panic. "Harry? Gave us both quite a fright there, mate."

Harry blinked. Ron - it was just Ron. She was at Hogwarts. She was alright, everything was alright. She cleared her throat. "Glasses?"

The hands moved away before her glasses were placed, albeit clumsily, on her face. "I took 'em off," Ron explained quietly, "they looked uncomfortable."

"Thanks." Harry cleared her throat. "What time is it?"

"Half past nine, you haven't been sleeping well, Harry," Hermione stated. Neville nodded in agreement with her. When did Hermione get there? At least Ron and her didn't seem like they were about to argue again. Small mercies.

"I had an idea I wanted to share with you but it can wait until breakfast."

"One of your ideas, waiting? Pinch me, Ron, I must be dreaming," Harry said, hauling herself to her feet. She felt worse than she had when she fell asleep. Making her escape before anyone else could speak, Harry missed the concerned looks shared between the small group.

It was dark when Neville woke up, very dark. He could barely make out the other beds in the room, let alone the occupants. He was about to crawl back under his covers when the sound of a body hitting the floor made him freeze. "Fuckin' hell," the body muttered, sounding rather panicked.

Neville rushed to the other side of the room and knelt beside his friend, trying to get her attention but Harry seemed to be somewhere else. Her eyes were fixed straight ahead of her. Ron had been woken up and he was now right in front of Harry, shaking her shoudlers. 

The commotion of 'Harry?'s and "What's wrong?'s woke the the other two Gryffindors - who ran to fetch Professor Mcgonagall after being shouted at by Ron to bloody well do something.

Professor Mcgonagall arrived in her nightdress, her grey hair down and her glasses askew with Dean and Seamus in tow. Her normally stern and hard expression was gone, her eyes wide.

"Miss Potter? Harry, dear, what on Earth is the matter? Are you alright?" Mcgonagall joined Neville on the floor, reaching out and stroking Harry's hair away from her face.

"I - Mr Weasley..."

"Dad? What about dad?"

"The Ministry, the-there was a door and Mr Weasley... a... a snake..."

"Bit him - on the neck, oh god, oh god... it - it was a vision, think so, my scar is... burning, like it does near Vol-Voldemort."

Mcgonagall's eyes grew even wider and she quickly helped Harry to her feet, and wrapped an arm around trembling shoulders as she lead the Girl-Who-Lived out of the dormitory, followed by it's five occupants. Professors Sprout, Snape andFlitwick were there already, looking rather dishevelled and in their night clothes.

Harry's plate went untouched that morning, although three very strong cups of tea were sacrificed. She wasn't sure how to feel about the upcoming Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. It was necessary and Harrry'd get on with it, but the thought still made her feel rather uneasy. The Professors, Snape himself included although he was rather rude about it, convinced the Headmaster that the starting Occlumency in the early hours of the morning after a fright like that would do her no good. Instead, Neville had been tasked in taking Harry to the Hospital Wing for the night and Madame Pomfrey provided a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Neville stayed the night as well, after practically having to beg Madame Pomfrey, to make sure his friend was alright.

The thought of Snape being able to see anything and everything he wanted to in her memories frightened Harry more than the Gryffindor would ever like to admit. The Graveyard with Voldemort and Cedric... moments with Sirius, Mr Weasley having her explain muggle things to calm her down, broom-riding and tutoring with Ginny, late night secret-spilling, emotion-pouring conversations with the twins, and the Dursley's, of course.

According to Professor Dumbledore, the knack to Occlumency is to empty one's mind. So, Harry decided simply pretending the Dursley's never happened was a good enough start.

Unfortunately, Harry attempted to do this by ignoring everything except for her feet - which caused her to walk smack into someone.

"Huh, shit-" Harry's eyes grew almost comically round as she looked up, "Oh, hi? 

"I wanna apologise, Harry," Seamus began, good start that, "I'm not sure why I ever doubted yer to begin wit', and those comments I made 'bout Ced-" Harry flinched. "That night were bang outta order. I'm sorry."

"I - er - forgive you, mate. If I hadn't been there myself I don't think I'd have believed it either."

Seamus offered Harry a tentative smile and hopeful eyes. "We're alright?"

"Yeah, we're alright." Harry grinned back immediately, too pleased at having another friend while almost everyone else seemed set against her to still be mad at Seamus.

Dean smiled warmly at them both as he came up and interlaced his fingers with Seamus'. 

Harry sat back down next to the two Gryffindors, thankful that they preferred to snog in relatively private spaces rather than in everyone's face, like Ron and Lavender. Another two cups went down the hatch. Ah, Zabini and Malfoy are here, wonder what they were doing in the infirmary this morning, Harry thought as she watched the students coming in and out of the Great Hall's doors.


End file.
